happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gems the Breaks
Gems the Breaks is episode number 6.3 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description Lifty and Shifty discover Splendid’s only weakness and attempt to destroy the super-squirrel! (Part 1) Splendid discovers that justice is a dish best served warmed over with heat-vision! (Part 2) Lifty and Shifty weaken Splendid with a stolen "Krypton-Nut". (DVD) Plot is at the mercy of a character.]] Lifty and Shifty walk out of a museum, arms full of loot from a robbery. They are shocked, however, to find Splendid hovering above the exit, grinning down at them. They throw up their hands in fright, tossing their loot everywhere. A jewel-encrusted chest, one of the items they took, opens and a green glowing acorn called Kryptonut falls out. The rays given off by the kryptonut make Splendid nauseous, causing him to vomit. As the brothers begin collecting their stolen goods and put the kryptonut away, Splendid begins to feel better. Shifty opens the box again and Splendid vomits once more. Lifty and Shifty then realize that the kryptonut serves as Splendid's weakness and before leaving, they open the box several more times to make Splendid throw up. Later, a sick Splendid lies in bed with a thermometer in his mouth and a hot water bag on his head. He hears an alarm go off and flies out of bed to investigate, putting his duty before his health. Lifty and Shifty have just robbed a jewelry store, but before they can get far, they see Splendid wearing a radiation suit for protection. The brothers present the kryptonut, but Splendid is unaffected. This changes, however, when Shifty pulls down Splendid's pants. exposing his underwear and causing his legs to wobble and his knees to buckle. He falls down in the road and is hit by a school bus. The crash destroys the bus and causes Cuddles, Toothy, and Sniffles to fly through the windshield and into a wood chipper operated by Lumpy. Splendid removes himself, uninjured, from the grill of the wrecked bus and takes off once more to stop the dastardly duo. 's plan ends up torching Giggles and Petunia.]] Lifty and Shifty have taken over Giggles and Petunia's lemonade stand, taking the money and tying up the helpless girls. Splendid tries to fly down at them, only to be forced away by the kryptonut. He flies so fast that he hits the moon, where he tries to think of a way to attack at a distance. Getting an idea, he uses his laser vision on Lifty and Shifty. Due to the extreme distance, this only increases the temperature slightly, which Shifty solves by drinking some lemonade. Splendid then takes out a thick pair of glasses and fires the laser through the lens, magnifying the heat. This destroys a plane being flown by Handy (killing Handy in the process) and burns the rope binding Giggles and Petunia, setting them free. Unfortunately, it gets too hot and sets them, as well as the lemonade stand's profits, on fire. Lifty and Shifty see this and run away, prompting Splendid to follow them with his deadly laser. Always obeying the rules, Splendid stops the motion of his laser when he comes upon a red light at a street corner. The Mole pulls up behind the laser and begins honking when the laser does not move as the light turns green. Annoyed by this, Splendid deliberately destroys The Mole and his car with no remorse. He once more pursues Lifty and Shifty running away from the laser beam.]]and Shifty, accidentally vaporizing Cub, who is playing on a swing set, much to the horror of Pop. Lifty and Shifty come upon a lake, which they jump into. Splendid tries to run his laser over them, but the beam is too weak to affect them in the water, where they are seen wearing diving gear. Fed up, Splendid takes out a set of binoculars and fires his laser beam on the lake again. The extreme heat of the laser causes the water to boil and evaporate, leaving nothing but dead fish and the dead and swollen bodies of Lifty and Shifty. Splendid flies down, once more dressed in a radiation suit, and crushes the kryptonut into powder. He takes his helmet off and blows the dust away, only to have a gust of wind blow the dust right back in his face. Due to radiation poisoning, the nose and skin on Splendid's face 's long overdue and much deserving on-screen death.]]begins falling off and he starts vomiting uncontrollably, hitting Giggles and Petunia with a massive wave of it. He tries holding his vomit in, but this causes his cheeks to swell until he bursts. Back at the lemonade stand, a tired and hot Lumpy drinks a glass of lemonade. The drink proves to be much hotter than he expected, as he spits it out and fans his burning tongue. Moral "Pressure Makes Diamonds!" Deaths #Cuddles, Toothy, and Sniffles fly out of a bus and are shredded to powder by Lumpy's wood chipper. #Handy is disintegrated by Splendid's laser and disappears after flying out off his plane. #The Mole is destroyed in an exploding car by Splendid's laser. #Cub is accidentally disintegrated by Splendid's laser on a playground. #Lifty, Shifty and numerous fish are boiled to death in a pond of water from Splendid's laser vision. #Giggles and Petunia drown in Splendid's vomit. (Debatable) #Splendid's cheeks swell up like a balloon and he explodes. Injuries #Splendid vomits numerous times through out the episode when exposed to the kryptonut. #Splendid is hit by a bus. #Splendid crashes into the moon. #Petunia and Giggles are set on ablaze by Splendid's heat vision. #When Splendid breaths in the smashed kryptonut, his nose falls off and the skin on his face peels off due to radiation poisioning. #Splendid vomits some of his organs. #Lumpy's tongue burns from the hot lemonade. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 4''' ('''2 including Debatable deaths) *Amount of dead main characters: 9''' ('''11 including Debatable deaths) *Total rate: 30.7% (15.3% including Debatable deaths) Destruction #The jewelry store has a broken window. #A school bus crashes into Splendid. #Sniffles and Cuddles' glasses and slippers fly into a wood chipper. #Splendid's magnified laser vision... ##...sets Lifty and Shifty's profits on fire. ##...burns the rope holding down Giggles and Petunia. ##...burns Giggles and Petunia's accessories. ##...leaves a charred path on the ground. ##...destroys the plane Handy was piloting. ##...vaporizes Handy's clothing and parachute. ##...destroys The Mole's car. ##...burns away the swing Cub was riding on, along with Cub's diaper and beanie. ##...causes all the water in a lake to boil away. #Splendid crushes kryptonut into powder. #Splendid's radiation suit explodes when he dies. #Splendid's death creates a giant crater in the ground. Goofs #The episode doesn't have a featuring pop up. If it did have one Giggles, Petunia, Lumpy (possibly), and The Mole (possibly) would all be on it. #Throughout the episode, from Splendid's appearance to their deaths, Lifty and Shifty have regular eyes and Pac-Man shaped pupils. Though Lifty has circular pupils when he and Shifty are counting Giggles and Petunia's money. #When Lifty and Shifty grab the chest with kryptonut in it, one of Lifty's legs becomes trimmed incorrectly. #The thermometer Splendid is seen using floats around his mouth. #Splendid is on the grass when he is wearing his radiation suit, but he is on the road after his pants are pulled down. #After Cuddles, Toothy, and Sniffles fly into the woodchipper, their body parts are a bit larger than they were before. #At the speed Splendid was headed toward the lemonade stand, he should have made it there before Shifty opened the box containing the Kryptonut. #When Splendid grabs a pair of glasses and places them on, his right patagium is missing, it reappears when he shoots his heat vision. In the same scene, part of his patagium passes his left arm. #Petunia's head is smaller than usual when she and Giggles get set alight by Splendid's laser beam. #Splendid briefly stops his laser flow before destroying The Mole's car, so the laser should not have moved over The Mole's car. Rather, it should have disappeared and then reappeared over The Mole's car. #When Lifty and Shifty jump in the lake, Shifty's hat doesn't float to the surface. #Splendid's philtrum disappears when his nose falls off. #When the wave of Splendid's vomit hits Giggles and Petunia, if one looks closely, Splendid pukes his heart out, meaning that he should have died a little earlier. #When Splendid crushes the kryptonut and dies, the dead bodies of Lifty and Shifty and all of the fish are gone. #When Splendid's nose falls off he starts vomiting through his nose, but when he plugs his mouth, the vomit stops flowing from his nose and builds up in his cheeks. Category:TV Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Regular Episodes Category:Deep Six Category:Episodes Starring Splendid Category:Episodes Starring Lifty Category:Episodes Starring Shifty Category:2006 Episodes Category:No Featuring Category:Single-Character Torture Episodes Category:Large-Cast Episodes Category:Episodes written by Kenn Navarro Category:Episodes written by Ken Pontac Category:Episodes written by David Ichioka Category:The Cursed Idol Bombed